


Adalind in Black Lingerie, Serving Nick

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Shameless Smut I am hoping will unblock my brain.





	Adalind in Black Lingerie, Serving Nick

Adalind in black lingerie serving Nick dinner  
Nick entered the loft, feeling exhausted after a long and frustrating day. It wasn’t so much that he had exerted himself, it was just he felt overwhelmed by how so many human beings could be monsters to each other. And for no other reason than for the way other person was born.  
But all thoughts of the day and it’s frustration flew from his mind when he was greeted by the sight of Adalind, in a sheer, see through black robe, lingerie, garters, stockings and stiletto heels.  
“When you called earlier, saying you would be late getting home, I could tell you were having a hard day. So, I took the kids to the Worstner’s for the night.” She walked up to him, stopped him when he made to wrap his arms around her and said, “Play time later. First, we get some food into you.”   
Nick smirked as Adalind took a hold of his hand and lead him to the table. The moment he was seated and she let go, he slipped it between her legs.  
Adalind shivered at his touch. But, she had a plan, and she wasn’t going to allow her sexy grimm to distract her from it. So the moment she felt Nick’s fingers start to make their way underneath the cloth covering her most intimate area, she pulled away and mock scolded him. “Ah ah ah, playtime is for later.” Adalind waved her index finger at him, then tapped it on her lips, looking up at the ceiling. “I think, as punishment, you are only allowed to look, and not touch until we’re ready for dessert.”  
Her grin was wicked and mischievous, reminding Nick a little of when the two of them were adversaries. How she would tease him, bait him, into losing control.   
He realized, that was what the hexenbiest was doing now. She wanted to see how far she could push him, how tight she could wind him, before he just snapped and became mindless and aggressive.  
She turned to get their plates of food, as she did, her robe fluttered, revealing her backside clad only in thong underwear.  
Nick couldn’t resist, and slid his hand over one exposed cheek.  
She shot him a look over her shoulder in warning. He merely shrugged a shoulder.  
“Now behave yourself.” Adalind warned, as she set their plates on the table, quickly sidestepping him when he tried to reach for her again.   
She sat down, and Nick noticed her robe was open enough at the top to give him a full view of her breasts clad in black lace.  
Adalind smiled smugly when she saw Nick squirm in his seat, his eyes, darkening with desire, directed solely on her.  
They ate their food, barely looking at their plates. Gazes mostly lingering on one another.   
Adalind held Nick’s gaze with hers as she picked up a forkful of food, slowly pressed her lips around it, then drew the utensil out slowly with a moan.  
Nick gave an echoing moan of his own. His hunger for food long gone, and his hunger for his wife increasing to being unbearable.   
“I think it’s time for dessert.” Adalind said breathily, seeing the blatant lust in her husband’s eyes and made her way to the fridge, pulling out two boxes, each with miniature cheesecakes.  
“Oh, it’s definitely time for dessert” Nick said, and with the lightning quick reflexes of a grimm, he pulled Adalind into his arms, claiming her mouth in a ravenous kiss. The pastry boxes fall to the floor as she succumbs to her husband’s hunger. Nick maneuvered Adalind onto the table, spreading her legs, her damp glistening center at perfect level for him to devour while still seated in his chair.   
The sweet confections were forgotten as Nick tore away the delicate fabric covering his desired treat and began to lick at Adalind’s silky folds.  
The petite blonde arched her back and moaned in sheer ecstasy as her man burrowed even deeper between her legs.  
She clutched at the table, trying to get purchase, so she could leverage herself against his mouth. But her body was no longer under her own control.  
Then Adalind felt Nick’s finger slip inside her core, quickly followed by a second. He rotated the digits, stretching her channel, his mouth never stopping in it’s sweet assault. Adalind grabbed onto Nick’s hair, her nails digging into his scalp, though neither one cared.  
When Nick curved his fingers slightly, Adalind cried out and pulled herself up, clutching at his head as if she were trying to hold on to her sanity, the intense pleasure nearly too much for her to handle.  
Collapsing back onto the table and completely boneless, Adalind smiled drunkenly as she watched Nick stand up and remove his clothes. Her body was completely pliant from her orgasm, making it very easy for him to scoop up her legs and position them so that the back of her thighs were against his abs.  
The table rattled as Nick thrust roughly into her, pounding with full force and speed. Their eyes were locked onto one another. Each watching the growing ecstasy on their lovers face.  
Holding Nick’s gaze, Adalind cupped her breasts, squeezing the mounds, just the way Nick always did. Licking the tips of her fingers, she swirled them over her nipples. The sensation made her body shudder and her canal squeeze around his shaft, making his body shudder.  
Nick pumped his hips into Adalind three more times and spilled his seed. Sated, he moved her legs to his sides and gathered her in his arms. He kissed her deeply with all of the love he had, so grateful for this remarkable woman whose passion always burned away his darkness.


End file.
